Fête au château ambulant
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Sophie veut absolument fêter Noël. Hurle, un peu moins, mais il se montre aimable pour lui faire plaisir. Sauf que sa véritable nature de fainéant le rattrape vite...


**Titre :** Fête au château ambulant.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Le Château de Hurle (livre).  
**Disclaimer :** Ecrit par Diana Wynne Jones.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Hurle x Sophie, Michael, Calcifer. Mentions de mademoiselle Angorianne, Lettie, Suliman, Justin, Fanny, monsieur Martin, Martha, madame Bonnafé.**  
Rating :** K+.**  
Genre :** Humour, Général.**  
Thème :** 08. Il hait Noël mais fait semblant d'aimer pour faire plaisir, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge Redux 2009. Publié.**  
Nombre de mots :** 2 192 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** Si c'est aussi long, c'est la faute de Hurle, d'abord. C'est _toujours_ sa faute.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fête au château ambulant

Hurle était intrigué par ce que faisait Sophie. Le mois de décembre venait de commencer, le château ambulant se promenait dans les collines de Halle-Neuve, entièrement couvertes du duvet blanc des premières neiges. Calcifer pestait un peu contre le froid mais continuait bravement son travail de feu d'intérieur. Il avait la fierté de transformer immédiatement le moindre flocon tombant dans le conduit de cheminée en vapeur d'eau. Par des temps pareils, les habitants du château n'aspiraient qu'à rester assis autour du feu, à potasser livres de magie ou recettes de cuisine. En tout cas, c'était ce que faisaient Michael et Hurle. Sophie, elle, s'était installée à l'établi et notait fébrilement une liste de choses depuis une dizaine de minutes.  
La patience était loin d'être le fort du magicien, pas plus que la discrétion. Il alla donc vers elle, frissonnant quand il quitta la chaleur réconfortante du foyer, et lui demanda ce que diable elle fabriquait dans son coin, à marmonner comme une sorcière.  
La jeune fille lui jeta un regard mauvais qui lui rappela la vieille domestique qu'il avait gardée chez lui.  
- Je cherche un moyen pour faire revenir mademoiselle Angorianne, ça te forcera à faire un peu d'exercice ! lança-t-elle d'un ton féroce.  
- C'est impossible. J'ai détruit le démon du feu, affirma Hurle. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'exercice, je suis parfaitement en forme.  
- Vraiment ? Ca fait quinze jours que tu restes devant la cheminée.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! affirma le magicien, même si c'était l'exacte vérité.  
- Tu as une araignée sur ta manche. Elle a eu le temps de faire sa toile.  
Hurle sursauta puis chassa l'indésirable. Peut-être bien s'était-il laissé un peu aller en ce moment. Mais il faisait si froid dehors ! Plus d'une fois, quand il avait été obligé de sortir afin de répondre à une convocation du roi, il avait envisagé prendre Calcifer dans son manteau pour ne pas mourir gelé. Cependant, ce serait détruire tout le château et condamner ses habitants à mourir de froid. Sophie aurait le temps de lui coller une malédiction avant qu'il n'ait fait dix pas hors du château avec le démon du feu dans sa poche.  
Il revint à la charge :  
- Sophie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si c'est encore une tentative de sort, je préfère sortir quelques jours du château avant de me retrouver encore une fois transformé en théière…  
- C'était un accident, bougonna-t-elle, vexée.  
Commander aux objets inanimés par la voix ne lui posait pas de problème, mais lancer un sort mineur, que Michael avait réussi dès son arrivée ici, terminait immanquablement en catastrophe. Sophie en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était l'aînée. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la famille de Michael, il pouvait bien être le benjamin… (1)  
- Je fais la liste des courses pour Noël, continua-t-elle.  
Différentes émotions transformèrent alors le visage de Hurle. Etonnement, colère, ennui, apathie, gourmandise (qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là ?!), indifférence, puis, enfin, dégoût.  
- Voyons, Sophie, nous n'allons pas fêter ce mythe païen !  
En la voyant brandir sa plume dans sa direction, il recula de quelques pas prudents. Lorsque Sophie ne faisait pas attention, elle pouvait se montrer très dangereuse. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était mise en colère avec une plume à la main, le nouveau costume de Hurle, d'un pourpre très chic, était devenu noir d'encre. Littéralement.  
- Lettie et Suliman fêtent Noël avec des magiciens d'une lointaine école de magie – Poulet, Poudley, ou quelque chose comme ça (2). Le prince Justin a droit à vingt jours de banquet. Fanny est avec son monsieur Martin. Martha reste à la boulangerie, il y a beaucoup de vente ce soir-là et Michael a dit qu'il restait avec nous. Quant à madame Bonnafé, je ne sais pas, mais je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle sera avec des amis. Donc il est hors de question que nous ne fêtions pas Noël !  
- Je n'ai pas envie de fêter Noël, ronchonna Hurle.  
Argumenter avec Sophie était toujours en pure perte. Mais il n'en démordait pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous ne fêtez pas Noël au paydgal ?  
- Pays de Galles, rectifia le magicien. Et oui, on le fête.  
- Et bien alors, c'est parfait ! On le fêtera ici aussi.  
Et Hurle perdit encore une fois la partie…

~ * ~

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, pour Noël ? interrogea Hurle en voyant Sophie et Michael s'activer dans le séjour.  
Sophie se figea suffisamment longtemps pour lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
- Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fêté dans ton pays.  
- Oui, mais c'est ma sœur qui se chargeait de tout.  
Hurle avait presque l'air content de répondre ça. Evidemment. En tant que magicien poltron et se débrouillant pour fuir avant qu'on ne lui donne trop de responsabilités, il ne devait pas beaucoup participer à la vie de famille. Sophie décida qu'elle allait le mettre à contribution. Elle le regretterait sans doute plus tard et devrait passer derrière lui, mais au moins, il ne serait pas dans ses pattes à lui poser tout un tas de questions. Apparemment, Noël dans le pays d'Ingary était très différent du Noël dans le pays de Galles. Ou alors c'était juste que Hurle ne s'impliquait pas et ignorait tout ce qu'il convenait de faire pour préparer la maison pour le réveillon. Comme quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle enlevait la peau de la pastèque avant de la manger. A se demander par quel miracle il avait réussi à survivre avant l'arrivée de Michael et la sienne.  
- Je me charge du repas, mais il faudra décorer la pièce et garnir le sapin… Tu t'en charges ?  
- Avec quelques sorts, ce sera l'affaire de cinq minutes ! affirma Hurle d'un air réjoui.  
Sophie leva les yeux au ciel, priant n'importe quelle divinité qu'il n'y ait aucune catastrophe irréversible, et reprit son grand nettoyage.

~ * ~

Hurle entra dans le salon avec un air important.  
- Comment sont mes cheveux ?  
Sophie aurait très bien pu répondre qu'ils étaient parfaits, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient été lavés avec le plus grand soin – et un shampoing qui sentait la pivoine, visiblement – et séchés délicatement par un sort. Les mèches étaient artistiquement désordonnées, d'un roux brillant, lumineux, éclatant. Il l'avait habituée à être plus excentrique.  
Cependant, Sophie savait que Hurle n'attendait pas une telle réaction de sa part. Si elle lançait un sec ou désintéressé « Mais ils sont très bien, tes cheveux ! », Hurle allait se mettre à gémir qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à elle, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'il était le plus malheureux des sorciers et même des hommes et qu'il ferait mieux de se couper les cheveux, comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à lui répondre avec tant de lassitude. Et s'il était d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable, il allait encore invoquer les ombres de la Déchéance humaine (ils n'avaient pas vraiment de noms, Sophie les avait appelés ainsi car Hurle les appelait chaque fois qu'il était contrarié).  
Lettie, Martha et Fanny ne cessaient de demander à Sophie pourquoi elle ne voulait pas faire d'enfant avec Hurle. Sophie avait une réponse toute prête : Hurle _était_ un enfant, pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un autre. Même Michael avait plus de maturité.  
- Ils sont magnifiques. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Une nouvelle couleur ? demanda-t-elle d'un air captivé.  
Evidemment, il tomba dans le panneau.  
- Non, juste un petit soin. Ca rend tout de suite mieux, hein ? Je veux être parfait pour le réveillon.  
Sophie échangea un long regard avec Calcifer, dont les flammes avaient considérablement rétréci à cause de l'effort. Le « petit soin » avait duré deux heures trente-cinq minutes. Sophie avait regardé l'horloge au moment précis où Hurle avait franchi le seuil de la salle de bain.  
Si c'était comme ça pour le réveillon, il ne fallait pas compter sur Calcifer pour chauffer la bûche de Noël (3) et la volaille…  
- Hurle, les décorations…  
- J'y viens, j'y viens ! Il suffira d'un sortilège, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps…

~ * ~

Vingt-quatre décembre. Dix-huit heures cinquante-huit. Sophie était prête à envoyer balader tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée tant elle était sur les nerfs, Calcifer lui-même se terrait peureusement dans son foyer, mais au moins, le repas était prêt, la table dressée et elle avait mis pour l'occasion une jolie robe vert sapin qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Michael, sur son trente-et-un, attendait en bas de l'escalier.  
Mais nulle trace de Hurle. Pourtant, Sophie savait qu'il n'était pas passé par la porte magique, car elle l'avait elle-même verrouillée. Il devait être enfermé dans sa chambre ou bien dans la salle de bain, à bouder « parce qu'il ne voulait pas fêter Noël ». Sophie avait attendu une telle couardise de sa part. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vaincu sa vieille ennemie, la sorcière de la lande, qu'il avait gagné en courage. Loin de là. Hurle restait Hurle : têtu, vaniteux, narcissique, lâche, paresseux, et terriblement attachant.  
- Hurle ! Si tu ne descends pas immédiatement, je démonte ta porte et je ne te la rendrai qu'à la Saint-Jean ! cria Sophie.  
Deux grands coups sourds ébranlèrent le plancher au-dessus de leurs têtes. La porte de Hurle s'ouvrit à la volée et il dévala l'escalier en trombe.  
- Nom d'un enchanteur, déjà cette heure-ci ?! glapit Hurle en regardant l'horloge.  
- Oui, déjà cette heure-ci ! On est prêts à se mettre à table mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi !  
Un coup d'œil à Sophie informa au magicien qu'elle était hors d'elle. Oh oh. Ce n'était en aucun cas son intention. Il exécrait la fête de Noël – il ne l'avait pas dit à Sophie, mais il avait maints mauvais souvenirs en ce jour, dont certains vilains tours de la sorcière, qui avait bien failli l'avoir une fois en se cachant _dans un de ses cadeaux_ ! – mais s'était promis de tout faire pour que Sophie, au moins, passe une bonne soirée…  
Hurle se précipita vers l'établi, fouilla la montagne de bazar qui s'y trouvait – Sophie disait que ce n'était pas à elle de ranger son désordre et elle avait bien raison, mais le magicien espérait quand même qu'elle le fasse à sa place – et finit par brandir une feuille de parchemin d'un air triomphant.  
- Ah ah !  
- Oh, félicitations. Tu as trouvé… un bout de papier, se moqua Sophie, guère impressionnée.  
- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel bout de papier, ma chère ! C'est un bout de papier… avec le plus puissant sortilège qui existe écrit dessus !  
Il déplia le parchemin, conscient que Sophie et Michael ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Ils attendaient le miracle qu'il leur avait promis.  
- Euh, fausse alerte, au temps pour moi, ce n'est pas le bon papier.  
Evitant soigneusement de croiser leurs regards, il se remit à chercher. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
Ceux qui croient que la magie se fait à la simple énonciation d'une formule un peu farfelue, telle que « Abracadabra » ou « Am Stram Gram », ou que quelque chose se passe en accomplissant des gestes vagues d'un moulinet de la main sont des idiots. La magie était un art complexe et délicat. Il fallait des années de pratique pour seulement effleurer du doigt les premières étapes. Le plus souvent, pour réaliser un sortilège, le magicien devait tracer des symboles par terre, à la craie par exemple, afin d'effacer derrière soi toute trace de sortilège ultra secret, se concentrer très fort et réciter une formule dans sa tête en invoquant des puissances de la nature.  
Cela, c'était la théorie. Hurle n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour parler de la magie à n'importe qui.  
Hurle dessina une dizaine de signes sur le sol, leur fit signe de reculer.  
Calcifer, qui somnolait depuis un moment, ouvrit un œil intéressé.  
- Eh ? Besoin de moi, Hurle ?  
- C'est pas un sort puissant, ça devrait aller.  
- Tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu le fais tout seul… Tu n'arrives pas à canaliser la puissance magique et ça se termine en catastrophe…  
- J'y arriverai, cette fois ! répliqua Hurle d'un ton furieux. Il s'agit juste d'un peu de décoration…  
Cinq minutes plus tard, la pièce était décorée de guirlandes lumineuses, de petites étoiles en papier brillant, de branches de sapin, de boules de neige en verre – avec de la véritable neige dedans, d'après ce qu'en avait dit Hurle – et d'anges dont les ailes battaient à intervalles réguliers.  
- Mouais, pas mal, grommela Sophie, de mauvaise foi.  
- Bon alors ! On le commence, ce dîner, ou quoi ?  
Seul Calcifer fit la grimace. Il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Hurle, pour l'avoir depuis longtemps fréquenté. Il savait que le magicien jouait la comédie. Cependant, comme un bon démon du feu, il se tairait. Rien ne l'obligeait à se taire, mais rien ne l'obligeait à parler non plus. Il lui devait bien ça…

F I N

(1) : Dans le livre encore plus que dans l'adaptation de Miyazaki, il est dit qu'être aîné est très mauvais pour l'ambition. Je cite : « Dans le pays d'Ingary, […] c'est une véritable calamité que d'être l'aîné de trois enfants ; chacun sait que vous serez le premier à échouer, si d'aventure vous décidiez d'aller chercher fortune. »  
(2) : Décidément, ils sont partout, ceux-là !  
(3) : Je rappelle, ou j'informe, qu'à l'origine, la bûche de Noël était une vraie bûche de bois qu'on mettait dans la cheminée, elle était censée brûler toute la nuit de Noël. Dans notre société sans cheminée mais avec chauffage électrique ou centrale, c'est tout bêtement devenu un dessert glacé xD


End file.
